


An Amazon Wife for Christmas

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Bat for Christmas, Diana returns from an away mission to find a surprise waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amazon Wife for Christmas

An Amazon Wife for Christmas

“What are you doing?”

The deep rasping rumble meant to incite instantaneous bladder release in criminals echoed in the empty corridor of the Watchtower and vibrated through the Scarlet Speedster’s bones. It caused an unwanted shiver of dread to rake up his spine. 

Wally glanced down at him, noting the heated glower that was staring back at him – the thinly pursed lips, the perfectly schooled scowl, the steel set of his jaw, the shrouded drape of his black cape around him that made him all the more intimidating.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Wally innocently muttered between the shiny tinsel he held with his teeth. “I’m hanging Christmas decorations.”

“You know how I feel about holiday decorations on the Watchtower,” he ground out, fingers clenching and unclenching causing the leather of his gauntlets to softly creak in response to the fierce tension coursing through his body.

“Yes, I do, Scrooge, but this is Christmas,” Wally shot back. “Even you can’t be that cold-hearted to hate the happiest holiday of the year.”

Wally returned to his decorating only to feel the ladder suddenly shake, causing his entire body to immediately stiffen in response in preparation for a nasty fall. Looking down, he found Batman tightly gripping the fifteen foot ladder, an evil smirk on his face.

“Now, Bats,” Wally began, clinging to the ladder with all that he had. “You wouldn’t do that to your old buddy Flash would you?”

“I don’t know…you tell me,” Batman rasped, tightening his hold on the ladder causing the Flash’s eyes to widen in shock.

Wally knew that Batman had been in a surly mood for nearly two weeks and he knew the reason why. “What if I told you that we just got word that the away team will be returning in a couple of hours instead of tomorrow like they thought?”

Batman instantly froze with the news, his gaze narrowing dangerously as if deciding if the Speedster was telling the truth or not. He suddenly released his hold on the ladder, taking a step back much to Flash’s visible relief.

“Don’t go overboard on the decorations,” Batman growled before abruptly turning on his heel to leave.

Wally released a ragged breath, sagging against the rungs of the ladder. “That was a little too close,” he mumbled under his breath before suddenly yelling at the dark figure stalking away. “Don’t forget the League Christmas party tonight.”

Batman never paused in his step or even flinched, giving no indication that he’d heard Flash’s reminder. Wally climbed down the ladder, turning his attention back to his large box of Christmas decorations on the floor. A frown slowly spread across his face as he dug through the box, annoyance setting in. 

“Hey, where did all of my mistletoe go?”

XXX

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Diana wearily climbed out of the Javelin, unable to contain the smile on her face or the excitement that seemed to be bubbling up inside of her. After being gone for almost two weeks on an off world mission, she was beyond thrilled to finally be home.

“Good mission, guys,” Green Lantern congratulated his teammates as they made their way through the Javelin Bay. “We should have plenty of time this afternoon to get cleaned up and some much needed rest before the League Christmas party tonight.”

“I can hardly wait,” Hawk exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in excitement. “There are a couple of new female Leaguers I’m anxious to dance with tonight.”

“When aren’t you interested in some new girl?” Dove asked, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

Hawk rubbed the sore spot his brother had just created, annoyance filling his face. “Hey, I’m just being sociable.”

“All I care about right now is soaking in a hot bubble bath,” Vixen announced with a heavy sigh.

“It has been a very long couple of weeks,” Diana agreed, rubbing the back of her neck in an effort to release the tension that had settled into her muscles.

“You’re just anxious to see a certain someone,” Vixen murmured low in her ear, a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

A smile caused the Amazon’s lips to curl again and her blue eyes to sparkle brightly. She could hardly wait to see him, the limited time that they’d had to talk here and there while she’d been away barely enough to keep her sanity.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Diana coyly replied.

Vixen smiled deviously at her friend. “Right,” she drawled. “So a certain Gotham billionaire has nothing to do with that lovesick grin on your face?”

“No, just happy to be home,” she claimed though her expression belied her words. She had never been good at lying, but how could she be when she was the champion and embodiment of truth?

Just as they reached the doors to exit the Javelin bay, they abruptly opened to reveal Hawkgirl. “Welcome home,” she greeted them, her gaze falling on the man that she’d been most anxious to see.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Green Lantern immediately lit up at the sight of his girlfriend.

Shayera flashed him a grin as she handed Diana an envelope. “It’s about time you guys came home. It feels like you’ve been gone forever.”

“What’s this?” Diana asked, inspecting the blank cream-colored envelope in her hand.

“I don’t know,” Shayera coyly replied. “I was just instructed to give it to you when you arrived.”

“Maybe Bruce Wayne had it sent up to the Watchtower for you,” Vixen murmured in the Amazon’s ear.

Diana could feel her face growing warm as she exited the Javelin bay, opening the envelope to find a note inside. Unfolding it, she found a detailed map, one that appeared to be directing her to go to the infirmary for some reason.

Although more than anxious to see Bruce, her curiosity got the best of her and she soon found herself making her way towards the medical bay. Entering, her forehead creased as she scanned the infirmary for what exactly she was supposed to find now that she was here. 

Her curious gaze finally fell on the Martian Manhunter who was currently taking inventory of the medical supplies on the far side of the room. He welcomed her with a telepathic greeting without even turning around to face her.

 _“Welcome home, Diana,”_ he silently said. _“What you are searching for is on the desk next to the computer.”_

 _“Thank you, J’onn,”_ she replied with a smile as she eagerly made her way to her destination.

Lying on the desk, she found another envelope as well as a small box of her favorite chocolates. It was a European chocolate that Bruce had introduced her to soon after they had started dating, an expensive decadent treat that she had come to adore.

She quickly untied the red ribbon and opened the box, taking a piece of chocolate. She popped it into her mouth, a soft moan escaping as she savored the smooth sweet chocolate as it melted in her mouth. Grabbing the box and the next envelope, she was more than anxious to find out what the clever Batman had come up with for her.

She had a feeling this was a payback of sorts for the Christmas scavenger hunt that she had sent him on last Christmas, one that had ended with him finding her naked in her quarters…except of course for the red ribbon that she had wound around herself.

She was anxious to find out just what exactly awaited her at the end of this journey.

Opening the next envelope, Diana found another map inside waiting for her, this one leading her to the commissary. She couldn’t begin to imagine what Bruce was up to as she left the infirmary with a farewell to her friend.

J’onn smiled to himself as the Amazon exited the medical bay, knowing what the infamous Dark Knight was up to. Although he avoided having any contact with Batman’s very dark mind, this had been next to impossible not to pick up on.

“It’s about time,” he muttered to himself.

XXX

Diana couldn’t help the flutter of excitement building inside of her as she ate another piece of chocolate. Whatever Bruce was up to, he’d definitely gone to a lot of work to put it all together. She was growing more than anxious to finally see him, to kiss him and have him all to herself all night long. Once she got her hands on him, she wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

Even though the League Christmas party was tonight, she was suddenly feeling as though she’d like to have her own private party with her Dark Knight, a very intimate reunion that didn’t include clothing of any kind. 

Turning a corner, she nearly ran headlong into Superman, his arms swiftly wrapping around her to keep her from falling back. “Hey, Di,” he excitedly greeted her, pulling her into a crushing bear hug. “I’m so glad you guys are finally back. It’s not been the same since you’ve been gone.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” she said with a chuckle, returning his hug before pulling back to look him in the eye. “Have we missed anything?”

His expression grew haggard as he considered her question. “Depends on whose point of view you’re talking about.”

Diana frowned with his response, trying to figure out what he was getting at. “What do you mean?”

“Catastrophe and crime-wise, things have been rather quiet while you were gone,” he explained, folding his arms against his muscular chest, covering the famous “S” as a scowl formed on his face. “For a certain dark fearsome pain in the ass that broods in the shadows, it’s been excruciating.”

“Why?” she asked, her face growing concerned. “Is he alright? Did something happen to him? I told you to contact me immediately if he got himself injured.”

Clark chuckled softly, his expression softening as he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “He’s fine, Di…well, I mean fine physically. He’s been an absolute mess since you’ve been gone, though.”

Diana’s bright blue eyes grew wide in shock as she stared at her friend before narrowing in disbelief. “You’re kidding me.”

“Not in the least,” Clark replied, emphasizing each word to make his point. “He’s been next to impossible to be around, biting off heads and growling at anyone who breathes. Everyone runs for cover every time he comes on board the Watchtower. I can only imagine what he’s been like at home. Alfred must truly be a saint having to deal with him for as long as he has.”

“And this is different how?”

“He nearly made B’Wanna Beast cry,” Clark informed her. “He scared Flash so bad the other day that Wally didn’t come out of his quarters for the rest of the day.”

“Something must have happened to put him in such a bad mood,” Diana thoughtfully reasoned.

“Yah, you left for nearly two weeks,” he huffed. “Never again. I don’t care what the mission is or how long it is, Batman is either going with you or you’re not going at all.”

It was Diana’s turn to chuckle, her hand moving to cover her mouth in an effort to stifle her amusement. It was obvious how much of a struggle it had been dealing with Bruce while she’d been gone, the beleaguered facade that encompassed her friend at the moment more than evident. She just found it hard to believe.

“It couldn’t have been that bad, Kal,” she still maintained.

“If you don’t believe me, talk to Nightwing,” he told her. “Dick contacted me out the blue the other day, needing advice on what to do with him. Dick has never contacted me like that about Bruce, Di.”

“Never?”

“Never,” he stated. “See for yourself. He’s skulking around here somewhere.”

“I’m actually on my way to find him now,” she informed him. “I’ll see if I can change his mood.”

Clark’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink with her inference, his tongue suddenly tied. “Yah…um…okay…you do that, Di. I’ll catch you later.”

Diana grinned as Clark quickly took off down the corridor, leaving her alone once more. She quickened her pace, wanting to get to the commissary so she could find Bruce soon. She wanted to find out if what Kal had said was true or if he was just overreacting.

Entering the commissary, she found it to be surprisingly quiet, a couple of Leaguers here and there chatting over a meal. With a frown, she searched the room for anything that appeared to be out of the ordinary. She was about to abandon her search and just go hunt the man down herself when one of the civilian commissary staff held up a cup in one hand and a familiar looking envelope in the other.

Diana quickly made her way towards Lydia. “I believe this is for you, Wonder Woman,” Lydia greeted her with a smile as she handed her an iced mocha and another envelope.

“And I presume you know who is behind this?” Diana ventured, wondering how much Batman had let slip about them. As far as the League knew, she and Batman were just friends except of course for the original founders.

Lydia gave her a confused look, her brow furrowing. “No,” she said with a shake of her head. “A note suddenly appeared out of nowhere stating that you were coming soon and to give you an iced mocha and this envelope. You showed up about fifteen minutes later.”

Diana took a long drink of her mocha, savoring the taste. Hera, she had missed her favorite drink these last two weeks. “Thanks, Lydia,” she replied before turning to leave.

Opening the next envelope, she was surprised to find the map taking her to the hydroponics bay. She was mildly disappointed that he was leading her there and yet intrigued as to what could possibly be awaiting her there.

With drink and chocolates in hand, the Amazon made her way towards the hydroponics bay, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched from the shadows by the very person she was in search of. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched her, his heated gaze caressing every inch of her the way that he was dying inside to do with his hands and mouth.

It had been a very long two weeks…too long. But the wait would soon be over.

XXX

Diana drank the last of her iced mocha, tossing the cup into a trash receptacle as she neared the hydroponics bay. She sent up a silent prayer to Hera that Bruce was nearby. While this little game he had concocted was very romantic, she was growing more and more desperate to get her hands on the one man who heated her blood and drove her wild with incredible pleasure.

The doors to the hydroponics bay swooshed open, allowing her entrance. She found the bay to be empty, the lights dimmed to low. She was immediately assaulted by the wonderful intermingling scents of flowers and plants from all over the world, some from other planets. 

Bruce knew that she liked to come here sometimes when things were chaotic or she needed to get away to think for a little while. She found it so peaceful here, making her feel as though she was closer to nature and the simpler things of life. 

Wandering down each aisle, she allowed her gaze to roam over the various specimens that had been collected and studied, pausing before some of the plants that she had brought from Themyscira. She leaned over one of her favorites, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. The sweet orchid scent soothed her, reminding her of Themyscira and filling her with longing to see her home.

Opening her eyes, she spotted another envelope lying behind it, a single red rose resting next to it. Her lips curved into a smile as she picked up her gifts, bringing the rose to her nose. It smelled heavenly, a unique combination of sweet with a little spicy. It was one of the hybrid roses that Bruce had created, naming it “Princess” after her.

Diana quickly ripped the envelope open, finding the next map that would hopefully lead her to the man behind all of this. Checking the drawing, she was somewhat disappointed to find it led her back to her quarters. She had hoped it would have led back to his quarters or the manor, but hopefully it would still lead her to the man she loved in the end.

XXX

Diana came to a stop before the door to her quarters, her heart beginning to pound a little harder with growing excitement. Whatever Bruce was up to, it was about to all be revealed…or at least she hoped it would be.

If he wasn’t here, she was going to go mad.

She entered to find her room dimly lit, no Bruce in sight. She sighed in disappointment as she set her box of chocolates and collection of envelopes on a chair by the door. Looking up, she was stunned to find her ceiling covered in mistletoe.

“Hera!” she murmured under her breath in awe of what she had discovered.

Turning her attention to her bed, she finally saw him standing there in the shadows, his formidable presence seeming to fill her room. A fierce flutter erupted in the pit of her stomach, an unexpected feeling of nervousness racing through her veins. 

She had no idea why she should feel this way. They had been dating for almost a year now, ever since she had so purposefully seduced him at Christmas last year when it had just been the two of them on the Watchtower.

Her lips slowly quirked into a shy smile as she felt his heated gaze repeatedly raking over her body, turning her on without even touching her. It never ceased to amaze her the affect that he had on her just by doing absolutely nothing at all. Before she could respond, he was swiftly closing the distance that separated them, a distance that seemed a mile long but had only been several feet.

His gauntleted hands were suddenly in her hair, his mouth on hers, their breaths mingling as they greeted each other in the most intimate way. Retreating, Diana ran her tongue lightly over her bottom lip as she tried to compose herself.

“I missed you too,” she softly said. 

He silently pulled back his cowl, revealing piercing blue eyes filled with such intense desire it unnerved her. “Welcome home,” he deeply rasped before his mouth crashed into hers all over again.

His hands began to make quick work of her uniform, removing it with expert skill as Diana undressed him as well. Her lasso greeted his cape; his uniform top met her tiara on the floor as kisses were exchanged, touches far too fleeting for either of their liking.

He kissed along her toned abdomen as he kneeled before her, removing her boots before shedding his own. He kissed his way back up her body before finally picking her up and carrying her to her bed. Both were more than anxious to be skin to skin, to be entwined with each other, exploring one another all over again. 

Bruce settled over her, pinning her to her mattress as he began to make love to her. Diana arched her back as he entered her, his kisses so hot and hungry and demanding more. He kissed along her throat, alternating heated kisses with nipping bites. 

His fingers intertwined with hers, holding her down as he showed her just how deep his love for her ran, worshipping her body as the goddess that she was. Diana writhed and moaned uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the fierce passion that he was pouring into every single kiss, every thrust.

He kissed his way back up her throat, finding her lips once more. Kissing her deeply, he pulled back just enough to gaze into her eyes. “Marry me,” he said as he continued to slide in and out of her, their joined hands resting on either side of her head as he made love to her.

Diana tilted her head in stunned disbelief, unsure if she had heard him correctly. “What?” she gasped, her body suddenly bowing with the pleasure thrumming wildly through her.

“Marry me,” he repeated, kissing her again. “I love you, Princess…you mean everything to me. Marry me…be my wife.”

Diana gave him the most brilliant smile, her eyes growing moist. “Yes,” she panted heavily, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist and allowing him to sink even deeper inside of her. “Yes, Bruce…yes.”

Bruce grinned in response, his heart soaring as he began to thrust even harder…faster. He kissed her hard, giving her every ounce of love he possessed for her. She suddenly broke the kiss, her head falling back as she came with a cry of his name.

He pumped into a few more times before releasing deep inside of her, his body boneless with unbelievable pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, panting hard and holding her trembling form close to him. He placed soft kisses along her collarbone as she gently caressed his back, relishing the feel of being together once more.

Bruce finally pulled back, hovering above her as he lost himself in her beautiful blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Princess,” he apologized, shaking his head. “I had this whole romantic proposal planned out. The scavenger hunt was supposed to lead you back to the manor, but when I saw you in the commissary I just couldn’t wait any longer to be with you.”

“It was absolutely perfect,” she replied, her fingers caressing his defined jaw. “I loved it.”

“I have a ring for you, but that would mean getting off of you and I’m not sure I’m ready for that just yet,” he told her, a grin playing on his lips.

“I can tell you’re not ready yet,” she teased, clenching her inner walls around him and causing him to moan, his eyes fluttering closed as pleasure shot through him once more. Before he could respond, Diana flipped him over onto his back, taking control as she leaned over him. “I heard that you were a very bad boy while I was gone.”

A sheepish expression suddenly veiled his face as he stared up at her, loving the sight and feel of her above him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he stoically maintained.

“Hmmm…” she thoughtfully hummed. “I believe you were a little on edge the last two weeks, a little unbearable to be around.”

“And that’s different than usual?” he asked with a growing smirk, raising his hips in an effort to get her to move, hoping to distract her.

Diana couldn’t stifle the moan that filled her throat with the feel of him still so hard inside of her. “I believe I heard you almost made B’Wanna Beast cry,” she managed to say.

“He’s just a big baby,” he claimed, tilting and lifting his head off the pillow to kiss her.

Diana drew back just enough to leave him wanting, not quite done tormenting him yet even though she was already desperate for more of him. “You had poor Wally cowering in his quarters all day.”

“He annoyed me,” Bruce replied with a frown. “He wouldn’t leave me alone so I threatened to shoot him out of an airlock.”

“You always threaten to do that to him,” Diana said, confused.

“I might have had him pinned him to the wall with batarangs when I told him that,” he confessed.

“Bruce…”

“Alright, I might have been a little irritable while you were gone, but I couldn’t help it,” he admitted. “It made me realize just how much I loved you…that I didn’t want to live without you.”

Diana smiled down at him, touched by his confession. “I missed you,” she told him, leaning down and kissing him passionately. “And I love you too.”

Bruce quickly rolled her onto her back, his hips moving as he took control once more. “Are you going to make me go to the Christmas party tonight?”

Diana gasped as he explored her body with his hands and mouth, her mind spinning with building pleasure. It was next to impossible to think straight let alone form coherent thoughts at that moment with what he was doing to her. 

“You are not leaving this bed except to get me my ring,” she finally replied.

“Now?”

“Hera no!” she growled, tightening her hold on him. “You stop now and I will hurt you, Bruce Wayne.”

“As you command…wife…” he grinned as he leaned in and kissed her again

 

**TO BE CONTINUED….CHRISTMAS 2015**


End file.
